


Gaining Approval

by aclosetfullofkinks



Series: Fat Nibovian Wives [1]
Category: Numenera (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Eating, F/M, Food Kink, Impregnation, Lovecraftian Erotica, Nibovian Wives, Succubus, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aclosetfullofkinks/pseuds/aclosetfullofkinks
Summary: Nadeen, a Nibovian Wife looking for her next conquest, finds a new way to attract mates.
Relationships: Nadeen/Khas, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Fat Nibovian Wives [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110371
Kudos: 1





	Gaining Approval

**Author's Note:**

> Nibovian Wives aren't as they seem; they're succubus-like monstrosities who seduce men in order to birth monstrosities, who eventually kill their fathers and wreak havoc on the world. There's a lot of kink potential there.

The game of seduction is not one Nadeen is new to. It is the board she has played in since she matured, since the Void spit her out into the New World. At first, Nadeen was lonely, but she found a community of creatures just like her--organic beasts meant to conceive and destroy.

But this game grows tiring. Of course, the need to be bred, to conceive is one that devours any sense of self Nadeen could have, but there are only so many failed conceptions, so many typical seductions she can attempt.

Men have been rather predictable to bed; show them enough skin, enough of a sultry tone, and they’ll follow her wherever she’ll have them. She didn’t feel pleasure from this anymore, as though she’s watching herself be fucked to oblivion without any actual participation.

When she voices her concerns, though, no one seems to agree with her. 

“It’s sex, Nadeen. How could it be boring?”

Her sisters are content. She is not. She needs something...different.

Perhaps it’s her aloofness toward sex that makes it impossible to conceive. She must engage herself.

She analyzes herself in the bathhouse’s mirrors as her sisters get ready. She is small and thin, petite even, with curly dark hair her lovers--victims--love to pull. Her skin is dark, etched with symbols from the Void itself that the men think are tattoos.

_ If only they knew... _

A thought occurs to her. “How would I look if I gained weight?”

One of her sisters gives her a confused glance. “Why would you do that?”

Nadeen shrugs. “Change things up. Perhaps attract different men.”

Another sister laughs. “It’ll make your tits bigger, at the very least.”

Nadeen decides she’s happy with that, so she begins her journey.

She goes to her usual spots to find mates--taverns, mostly--but instead of scoping out the men, she orders food. It’s a slow start, of course, as she has spent her life outside of the Void borderline undereating. Sex was food enough.

What Nadeen is decidedly not prepared for is the arousal that comes from fullness. It has never been something any of her sisters mentioned. Is eating always like this?

She leans back in her chair, rubbing the swell of her tummy. She doesn’t feel sick, just sleepy, full, and wet. She closes her legs, not allowing herself pleasure. It will have to wait for the proper time.

After all, this sort of edging will only make her future impregnation even better. 

She does this daily for a while; gorging herself on all she can find until relaxing into an aroused stupor, usually in the back of taverns. Her sisters mock her for becoming fat and lazy, but they had hardly seen  _ fat  _ yet.

After all, the weight gain has only begun.

It begins with a few tears. She notices them one day when dressing herself; she tends to wear skintight pants and tops to match to highlight her assets, but one day, when dressing herself, the pants can’t get over her thighs.

She tugs and jumps, grunting with effort. Her newly-found weight jiggles with the effort--her tummy spilling over the waistband, the fat growing under her arms swaying. When they are finally over her curves, she hears a rip.

She turns, inspecting herself. Her ass is safe for now, though the pants strain against the curves to the point of mild restriction. Her thighs have shredded the inside of the pants, spilling through the gaps they created. 

She considers borrowing one of her sisters’ clothes, but then inspects the rips closer. It’s sensual, the pull of fabric. Perhaps she’ll find her mate this way.

So this day, she enters the tavern, thighs exposed. Her sisters laugh, but a man stares.

“I’m not sure I’ve seen you before,” he offers, pulling out a chair for her.

Nadeen sits, pleased at the effectiveness of her plan. “I’m Nadeen. I eat here every day.”

The man sits across from her. “Khas. You seem well-fed.”

Nadeen giggles. “That’s the goal.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Always.”

He keeps the plates coming, the shins he gives the waiters glimmering in the low light. He watches her eat, amused and squirming, and she delights in his discomfort. She can feel him wanting her, but she must keep him entranced.

Her son will only be conceived in the height of passion.

She doesn’t follow him to a room that night, or the night that follows. She entertains him, laughs at his jokes, eats his food, and then retires to her own growing arousal.

He’ll be  _ perfect  _ .

One day, she arrives, but even her new clothes won’t even fully cover her. Her tummy spills over the edge of her waistband completely, the buttons unfastened. Her breasts spill out of her top, the tips of her dark areolae visible, along with spiderwebs of stretchmarks. 

It only encourages him to feed her more.

“You’re filling out so nicely,” he praises, his hands finding her tummy, massaging the swell.

She pushes his hands away. “Only when the time is right.”

Khas raises an eyebrow. “And when is the time right?”

“When the night falls and I am immobilized by my weight in the bedrooms of this place, then you may fuck me,” she whispers against his ear.

He shivers. “Then so be it.”

Before, they had stuck to greasy bar food, mysterious ground meets sandwiched between artisan breads, fried sea creatures, and vegetable sauces slathered over them, but now, he adds dessert. Towering sweets cover all visible space on the table. 

She drools, then wipes her chin.

He moves her hand away. “Keep the drooling. It adds to your allure.”

So she does, and she devours the sweets. This feels even better than the heavy food of before, decadent chocolates filling her mouth, pastries softer than she can imagine. She can’t stop herself from finishing it all, practically licking the icing off the plates. 

Her body feels hot, but not just with arousal. There is something else behind it all, something inside her changing. The swell of fullness overtakes her then, but far more arousing than ever before.

“Let’s get you to a room, shall we?” Khas asks.

She stands, noticing her thighs shredding her new pants. She feels a gust of air underneath her ass and knew that there, too, is ripped. She allows Khas to lead her to the back rooms of the tavern.

There was clearly some sort of numenera in the sweets he provided her, but she doesn’t even mind. If it accelerates her goals, then that is good enough for her.

And soon, the Child that would Devour the World would be conceived.

He lays her down on the bed, feeling her rolls, massaging them like putty in his hands. She sighs into the touch.

“What did you feed me?” she asks.

“An oddity I had saved for the right woman,” he says before kissing her. When they both pause to take a breath, he continues, “I wanted to watch a woman become immobilized by her weight.” Studying her face for alarm, he adds, “It’s only temporary.”

“Perfect. I wanted to try that, too.” She is beginning to feel its full effects now, fully anchored to the cozy bed, which creaks under her stupendous weight. Her clothes had all but ripped off at this point, just a few pieces of cloth covering the most sensitive areas.

Khas peels them away and gives her much-needed attention, focusing on her breasts, her nipples first, before her tummy. Nadeen never pictured a belly massage to be arousing, but it is almost more titillating than the attention on her massive breasts. She shivers, making the new fat rolls jiggle.

His hand splayed on her tummy, he almost looks small compared to her. The growth has stopped, but in certain creases and rolls, his hand disappears entirely.

_ A perfectly fertile body for my child,  _ Nadeen can’t help but think.

His hand dips ever lower to her entrance, and Nadeen lifts her tummy rolls to help his access. There is a bit of fumbling, and he’s inside of her, and she sighs.

She had a passing concern for the man, wondering if fucking her is difficult, but he buries himself in her generousities, thrusting ever harder, ever faster. She feels warm all over, the glow of her kind when they finally mate.

When she comes, it’s earth-shattering, finally not a dull session. He finishes immediately after, and she rocks against the warmth, allowing it to fill her up.

“I didn’t pull out,” he admits.

“I know,” she says with a knowing smile.

He wipes sweat from his brow. “Is that alright?”

She can already feel the child growing within her as the effects of the oddity begin to wear off. With a proper mate, the impregnation is near immediate; a Nibovan Wife must be fully engaged in the act for the proper environment for her young. 

“It’s perfect.”


End file.
